


May the future forget my past

by baerard



Series: May the future forget my past [1]
Category: Janoskians, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baerard/pseuds/baerard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison had her whole life ahead of her. She had over 2,000,000 subscribers on Youtube, she lived on her own, and she was single. What more could a girl want? Her life turns upside down when she decides to hang out with her old buddy Luke. All was well until she found out that she was pregnant. Watch her future unfold in front of your eyes. Allison Scott's future and past will never be forgotten by her or her friends. But maybe they could forget each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May the future forget my past

This is my story. The story of Allison Scott. The forgotten sister of Stefanie Scott. This is my life.   
*Allison's P.O.V.*  
My boyfriend of 3 years was Jake Short. We met on the set of Ant Farm. He works with my sister, Stefanie. It was a normal day on set. They were calling it a day. Jake suggested we go home so they could practice lines, him and Stefanie of course. Stefanie had driven us home and went inside. Jake opened my door and took my hand. He led me inside my house while we were laughing at a joke he had told me. He kissed my cheek and went up to Stefanie's room. They usually practiced lines for forever. I headed up to my room and sat on my bed. I opened my laptop and went on twitter. I saw that my timeline was full of mentions and follows. It was weird. I clicked on a tweet that had a picture attached to it. It was a tweet from Luke Brooks.   
It read: @AllywayScott Hey dm me! I want to talk or whatever.  
I went to his profile and clicked the dm button.  
"Hey Luke! It's Allison. What's up?"  
I sent it and he replied instantly.   
"Hey Allison. I'm eating dinner. What are you doing?"  
We talked for like an hour before he had to go. He told me to text him anytime I wanted. We gave out goodbyes and stop talking. I went to talk to Jake to see if he wanted to get dinner somewhere. I walked down the hall to my sister's room. I pushed the door open so I could see inside. All I could see was Jake and Stefanie kissing on her bed. I pulled the handle closed and ran to my room. I put a jacket and shoes on. I grabbed my phone and left. I told my parents and my brothers goodbyes. I got in my car and left. I went to the only place that calms me down. I went to the zoo. It wasn't that far. After I got there, I texted Luke.  
Hey Luke where are you right now?  
Ally! I'm at the San Diego Zoo with my brothers, why?  
I'm here too. Uhh. I'll see you in there I guess.  
I walked up to the ticket booth and bought a ticket. I went inside and went straight to the penguins. I just love penguins. I saw people walking towards me so I stepped to the side so they could see. The zoo wasn't really crowded. The people started to get closer and I could see Luke. IT was Luke and his brothers. The boys walked straight up to me and gave me hugs.  
"Hi I'm Allison."  
"We know. Luke talks about you everyday. I'm Jai."  
"I'm Beau. This little shittard talks nonstop about you."  
I could feel my cheeks getting hotter. I knew Luke's were hot as well. I felt someone hug me from behind. I turned around and it was Jake. I stepped away from him and looked at the animals swimming around.  
"Hello to you to Allison. I thought you were going to be happy to see me." Jake said.  
I just glued my eyes to the penguins. They were so happy with their lives.  
"Ally are you going to introduce us to your friend here?" Luke asked.  
"Jake. This is Jake."  
"How do you know him?" Beau asked.  
I turned around and they were glaring at him. They seemed mad.  
"He is my sister's friend. He works with her on a TV show."  
"I'm also her boyfriend." Jake said.  
Luke looked at me and stuck his tongue out at me. I stuck mine back. I walked around the penguin exhibit to see them being fed. Jake walked up to me and grabbed my butt. I jumped and looked at him. My mood sucked and he just made it worse. All the boys were now looking at the penguins. They were doing tricks and stuff for more food. Jake kissed my neck and whispered in my ear.  
"Why don't we leave these dorks and go to my house?"  
I ignored him and continued to watch the penguins. He grabbed my wrist and squeezed it. He was going to force me to go home with him. Luke saw this and grabbed my hand and led me to see the lions. Jai and Beau followed, leaving Jake dumbfounded. Luke whispered to me.  
"Hey. Don't let him do that. Just stick with us. He sucks."  
I nodded my head and told him a joke. Jai and Beau left and it was only Luke, Jake, and I. Jake caught up with us and tried his tactic again. This time I let go of Luke's hand because of the force Jake used.  
"Uhh Luke I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow, m'kay? Uhh this was fun. Bye!"   
Jake led me to the exit. The mood just sucked. Jake was mad when I was supposed to be. He told me to get in my car and go to his house. I did as he told and left the zoo. It took 35 minutes to get back to his house. I parked in his driveway and got out my phone. I texted Luke his address and said help. I put my phone on silent and got out. There Jake stood trying to open his front door.   
"My parents are out of town on vacation. What do you wanna do?" He asked while opening the door. He pulled me inside and closed the door.  
"I don't forgive you Jake."  
"For what?"  
"For kissing Stef. I know you did. Do't lie to me."  
"I didn't. She kissed me. Your lips are the only ones I have kissed on my own free will and accord."  
I nodded my head knowing he was lying. I didn't feel like fighting. 15 minutes later Jake laid on top of me breathing heavily. I put my clothes back on and washed my face. I sat on his bed and he pulled me down. He pulled me closer to him and I could feel his breath on my neck. I was so scared. His heart was slowing down and his breath steadied. After a few minutes of him sleeping, I heard a knock on the door. I got up slowly and quietly walked to the door. It was Luke and Jai. They looked like they were ready to rip off someone's head. When they saw me their eyes looked sorry. That's all anybody ever was. Sorry. Luke put his hand on my back and ushered me out the door. There were no other cars but mine and Jake's. I unlocked my car and they climbed inside. I sat in the driver's seat and hit the steering wheel. I started the car and left the house.   
"Hey guys it's getting late do your parents know where you are?" I asked.  
"Well my mom is back in Australia and Beau knows where we are so basically yes." Luke answered.  
"You guys really didn't have to help me. I appreciate that you did."  
"No problem that guy is the worst. He sucks. I'm sorry I let you go off with him." Luke apologized.  
"Do you guys wanna spend the night at my house? My parents wouldn't mind. You'd get to sleep in our guest room."  
"Sure. Lemme text Beau and let him know. He'll be okay with it."  
"Ok I'm warning you. Jake might come over for breakfast. It's been like that since we started dating so beware."  
"Yeah yeah. I'll deal with him." Luke said.  
The rest of the car ride was full of jokes and satire. Not once was the car silent. It was nice. I parked on the side of my house. I got out and ushered the boys to follow.  
"Ally you didn't tell me you guys were rich. YOur house is huge!" Luke said.  
"Yeah. My siblings are pretty great at their jobs. We are all really close."   
I led the into my house and into the dining room. I saw my parents eating and my brothers watching a movie. I whistled and they all looked at me.   
"Guys this is Luke and Jai. They will be spending the night in the guest bedroom. They are my friends."  
Both boys waved at my family. My family turned back to whatever they were doing. We walked upstairs and I showed them the guest room. I got some of my brother Trent's clothes and gave them each an outfit for tomorrow. I sat on one of the beds and they sat on the other.   
"Hey Allison?" Luke asked.  
"Yeah Luke?"  
"Are you in love with Jake?"  
"No. I'm not but I can't break up with him."  
"Why not?"  
"My parents set us up. They'd just yell at me for ruining my life because I won't marry him."  
"Oh. I'm sorry."  
I nodded. I got up and said my goodbyes. I had to take a shower. I headed down the hall to the bathroom. I locked the door and stripped down to nothing. I tied my hair in a bun and got in the shower. I took a 15 minute shower and then got dressed. It was just a long t-shirt and boxer shorts. It was around 8 pm and I was hungry. I went downstairs and made myself some ants on a log. I put them on a plate and went to my room. I turned on my laptop and went on ITunes. I clicked play and started to eat my food. My phone started to ring. I answered it and the other line started to talk.  
"Hey Allison, where did you go? When I woke up you weren't here."  
"I went home. I'm going to go to bed soon."  
"Oh okay I'll come over in the morning to see you. I love you. Bye."  
The other line went dead and I hung up. A storm was brewing outside my window. Whoo! I put the plate on my nightstand and laid down. I set my alarm for 8 am and closed my eyes. I slowly drifted to sleep.  
The next morning my alarm was blaring music. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked around the room and the room wasn't mine. It was the guest bedroom. I looked beside me and it was Luke, sleeping. I grabbed my phone and left. I went to my bathroom to brush my teeth. After that I went downstairs to see my mom cooking. It was the same thing everyday. Eggs, bacon, and pancakes. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and set the table. There was a knock on the door. I got up and opened it. Of course it was Jake. He kissed me on the cheek and I ran up the stairs. I went to the guest room and woke up the twins. They got dressed and came downstairs.   
"Aren't those my clothes?" Trent asked.  
"Yes now shut up Trent." I responded.  
My mom served everyone but me. I didn't eat breakfast at all. So I sat on the couch while everyone ate.  
"This is really good Mrs. Scott. Thank you for having us." Jai said.  
"No problem. Ally never really has friends over so we're glad anytime she does." My mom answered.  
Jake just sat at the table, awkwardly. He just pushed his food around.  
"So Luke, how do you know Ally?" Trent asked.  
"Oh we've been friends for a little while. We started talking through twitter."  
"That's cool I guess."  
I texted Jake an escape route. I went upstairs and sent it. A few minutes later, he came into my room.   
"I don't have much time. I gotta go soon, what's up?"  
"We need to break up." I said quietly.


End file.
